<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain by PhilistiniPhagottini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765614">Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini'>PhilistiniPhagottini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Humor, Other, Rain, Sharing an umbrella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts raining on your way home. Luckily Vergil came prepared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request I did over on Tumblr. If you want, check me out over there. Link to it on my profile. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you for stopping by. Have a nice day!"</p><p>A bell chimed as the door to the bakery was opened, the smell of freshly cooked pastries still lingering on your nose whenever you took a deep breath. You smiled warmly as Vergil politely held the door open for you, allowing you slip by and out the door. A cold breeze whipped by your body, making you hold tightly onto your jacket as you entered the street. There was a cool nip in the air and as you cast your gaze skywards, you noted the dark clouds that were gathering. It looked like it was going to rain soon.</p><p>You were snapped out of your thoughts when Vergil joined your side and started to speak.</p><p>"Was that the last of it?" Vergil asked.</p><p>He didn't bother to wait for you to answer as he turned on his heel and started walking in the direction of your house. You were quick to catch up and fall into step beside him, rummaging around your pockets for your shopping list. You pulled the crumpled piece of paper out, unfolding it and scanning your list. You hummed as you mentally checked off all the items.</p><p>"Yes, that's all I needed" you replied as you stuffed the paper back into your pocket, flashing Vergil a wide smile. "Thanks for tagging along!"</p><p>Vergil only glanced in your direction briefly before he trained his eyes on the pathway ahead. </p><p>"Don't mention it" he mumbled. </p><p>It had been difficult to convince Vergil to actually want to come shopping with you. He never really liked large crowds or social interactions so it was a big step for him to come out with you. Though he had wanted to use Yamato to make the trip easier, you vehemently argued with him that cutting holes in dimensions just for a short cut was a little overboard when the shopping district was in walking distance from your house. Plus, transportation via Yamato still made you feel nauseous. You didn't want to bring up breakfast. </p><p>The thought of food made your stomach rumble. You took a deep breath and the smell of the pastries you had just brought made your mouth water. You had brought a few goodies to have for your afternoon tea and you couldn't wait to bite into the delicious treats. </p><p>Just as you crossed the street to the other side you felt a drop of water hit the top of your head. You stopped and cast your gaze skyward. Vergil had also stopped when he noticed that you weren't keeping up. He followed your gaze, tilting his head up as a drop of water hit him between his furrowed brows. He held his hand out as a few more drops of rain started to fall from the sky, a frown tugging at his lips. Rain had been forecasted for the day and you had come prepared for it. </p><p>"Hold on, I got an umbrella" you said. </p><p>You juggled your grocery bags around, freeing up one of your hands as you reached inside your hand bag. You rummaged around for a moment as the rain gently started to fall, coating the pavement in a thin sheen of water. You let out a loud and irritated sigh as you continued to dig through your bag. Where the hell was your umbrella? It took you another moment of failing to produce the item in question when you suddenly realised it wasn't there. It was probably still at home, sitting on the kitchen counter where you left it, adamant that you wouldn't forget to bring it today.</p><p>"Shit" you cursed under your breath. </p><p>"Is there a problem?" Vergil asked.</p><p>"Umm...I forgot my umbrella..."</p><p>The rain started to get heavier and with a heavy sigh Vergil reached into his jacket. </p><p>"At least one of us came prepared."</p><p>You pouted and you were about to argue in your defence, but were cut off by the sound of the umbrella popping open. You were quick to duck under it when the rain splashed against your skin, large drops suddenly falling from the dark clouds above. You pressed yourself into Vergil's side, trying to escape the rain and also protect the frail pastries from any harm.</p><p>Vergil didn't utter a single complaint as he held the umbrella over both your heads and started to walk. You stuck to Vergil's side like glue, trying to keep up with him and find shelter from the angry downpour of rain. The umbrella really wasn't helping and your arm and back were starting to get soaked from the water. </p><p>"Vergil wait!" you complained. "Your legs are too long! Stop walking so fast!"</p><p>He noticed you struggling to keep up with his pace but he refused to slow down. He wanted out of this rain. Instead, he switched the umbrella to his other hand and used his free one to grab yours. You were pulled forward abruptly, almost causing you to trip as Vergil pulled you along, forcing you to keep up. You looked up to his face but he refused to meet your gaze.</p><p>"You're too slow" he muttered under his breath. "Wouldn't want your precious pastries ruined."</p><p>You smiled as you squeezed his hand. "Thanks Vergil. Hey, since you're being so nice, I'll give you one of my snacks when we get home."</p><p>Vergil only grunted in reply. Well, it wasn't a no. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>